


In Which Melodramatic Events Occur

by coffeefudge



Category: Homestuck, Hunger Games - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeefudge/pseuds/coffeefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a human spin off of the Hunger Games I suppose. Just with Homestuck characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Melodramatic Events Occur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarperZale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperZale/gifts).



Oh man oh man oh man. Things couldn't get much worse right now. Just the thought of this situation getting even more terrible then it already was wasn't even imaginable. You were panicking so much right now. There was so much blood --too much blood. You didn't know how much he had already lost but it was too much. Fuck fuck fuck. What were you going to do? You didn't have any medical supplies to use nor had you any knowledge of the plants around you and the healing abilities their juices contained. He was getting so cold and so weak, his breathing just kept getting slower and slower. Fuck fuck FU--

"Calm down..."

You were yanked back into reality by his hoarse voice, his hand sliding down his chest to where yours was resting on his stomach. You just began to realize how quick your breathing had been getting and bit your lip, trying to slow it so you didn't seem as panicked as you felt. After a minute or so he opened his mouth to speak, only for a cascade of liquid crimson to spew from his lips instead of words.

"Don't strain yo'self man. Y-Ya gotta rest and maybe... Maybe your motherfuckin' hurts will... Will quit bleedin'..." You muttered to him gently, straining to keep from breaking down sobbing.

When you didn't hear a response, you realized that he had the most spaced out look you've ever seen. For a moment you thought he was dead, but then he blinked slowly and glanced over at you, a slight smile gracing his lips. Dear god that smile made your heart twist.

"Hey now..." He paused to let a series of painful coughs pass, "It'll be okay... It was gonna happen eventually..."

He lifted a trembling hand, heaving it up to cup your cheek as if it weighted a thousand pounds. He used his ice cold thumb to brush away something small and wet rolling down your cheek. A tear? Yeah, you guessed it was. When did you start crying? No wait, let's rephrase that. Why were you even crying in the first place? You weren't the one who was supposed to be crying right now. He was. He was the one with a huge hole in the middle of his chest. He was the one with the life bleeding out of him slowly and painfully. He was the one who needed comfort. Not you.

"... I'm sorry..." You whispered, going on before he could even ask why you were apologizing, "I... I-I should've gone with you... We coulda all up and got our beat on her togetha'... If I motherfuckin' went with you... You wouldn't be all like this..."

He chuckled softly, his hand sliding down your cheek and landing back onto his stomach, leaving small red streaks of blood on your skin.

"It's not... Your fault..." He wheezed, his weak smile seeming to widen as his words flowed, "I wanted... To fight her myself... She would've... Would've killed you..."

It was amazing to you how now of all times his words sounded the most confident. He wasn't stumbling over syllables nor did his tone sound unsure and feeble. Now of all times he decided that he didn't want to start a sentence and stop half way through just to think about saying something else and starting over. Now of all the times, he realized that there was no second chance to rephrase something or hesitate. So you knew that when he gripped your hand in his, that this would be probably the most confident thing he would ever say, and probably the last.

"... Gamzee..."

You dared yourself to look down at him. And when you did you instantly regretted it. The blood on the ground had formed into a large puddle and was lapping at your knees; no grass in the small area was green. Just red. There was also that big, gaping hole in his chest. Just the sight of it made more tears stream down your face.

"Gamzee... Look at me..."

You managed to turn your gaze to his face and noticed his smile was replaced by a stern expression that you were surprised he could manage. You stared straight into his eyes and he finally spoke again.

"You... You have to win this... Okay...?" His voice was growing softer with each and every word that escaped his lips.

All you did in response was nod slowly, your lip quivering. That's when his grip on your hand sudden loosened and he started coughing, adding more and more blood to the collection.

"Oh god Tavbro!" Your eyes grew wide as he stopped and his dull eyes closed, "P-Please! Stay with me man! You'll be okay! I'll get you motherfuckin' help! I'll get you all fixed up! Don't you fucking die on me now! Tavbro!"

There was no response. You began to panic again and swiftly leaned your head down, pressing your ear against his chest, right beside the wound. There was no heartbeat. He was gone.

"No..."

You lifted your head, blood trickling down from your ear as you gripped his shoulders and shook him.

"Tavbro please! You said we'd motherfuckin' win this! Wake up! Open your eyes!" You begged the lifeless body, but you knew that he was gone, and there was nothing you could do, "Please..."

You sat there for a moment to take this all in. The moment you two met you felt as close to him as anyone. When you formed your alliance, everyone thought that you two were hopeless. A stoner and a cripple. But you actually got pretty far; farther than anyone would've imagined you two would ever get. And during that time period of you two being a team, you both grew a bond. A brotherly one. You shared secrets you've never told anyone, told each other what it was like back home, you two even made a promise that you would find a way to win this stupid game without one of you dying. He had promised you that he'd walk out of this arena with you. He promised.

You grit your teeth, a sudden surge of rage over taking you. You dug your short nails into his ice cold flesh and frowned.

"I TOLD YOU TO MOTHERFUCKIN' OPEN YOUR GODDAMN EYES MOTHERFUCKER!" You shouted at the top of your lungs, your hands sliding to his throat.

Then you dug your fingers into the epidermis on his neck, breaking through and tangling your fingers in the strands of muscle and tissue. Blood poured onto your hands as you did this, but you didn't really care. As you tore away at the tendons and nerves, many thoughts zipped around in your head.

You were gonna take Tavros out of this arena with you. You were going to win this. You promised him you would. And he was coming with you. You'd slaughter everyone else and prove to them that not only did you have the power to murder every last one of them, but that none of them had ever stood a chance against you. Not even the Careers. You were a District Four tribute and you were going to show all those other pathetic lower Districts that this year belonged to District Four. Wait. Not District Four. Oh no. It belonged to you, and it belonged to Tavros. This was your year and no one was going to take it from you.

The moment your fingertips brushed the hard structure of his spinal cord, you grab hold tight of it and yank and-

SNAP. 

An eruption of blood shot out of the cervix of the body, splattered on the already painted ground. There in your hands was the head of Tavros Nitram. Grinning brightly, you curled your arm around the severed cranium, grunting as you hauled yourself to your feet.

"Aight Tavbro, LET'S STRAIGHT UP AND SHOW THESE MOTHERFUCKERS WHO THE REAL WINNERS ARE."

That's when you heard a noise and stood completely straight. Licking your lips as you listened carefully, barely picking up the words being spoken from not too far away.

"Nepeta, quiet. I believe there might be an assailant positioned close by."

"Oh come on Equius! There's nobody in this purrat of the arena! I'm pawsitive you only furrd something!"

A twisted grin plastered itself on your face. Without hesitation, you began to make your way to the source of the voices, chuckling darkly as you did.

It was time for the carnival's first act to begin.


End file.
